Confusion
by nobody'sdoll
Summary: Naruto is a stunning boy in an average high school who is just wondering who to give his heart to, but what happens when a certain raven haired boy enters his life? Pairings being kept a surprise!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…and…all that other stuff, but the story is miiiiiiine!

**Warnings:** Figure out the pairings yourself! Oh, and language

Other Stuff:

_A: this takes place in a high school_

_B: all the Naruto characters are 15 mkay? (They're pretty much how they look in the Shippuden series)_

_C: I don't like repeating these stats, so lookie here if you need to. This will only be on the FIRST page_

_**Part 1: The Hop Is Hoppin And Hearts Are Poppin**_

_**Chapter 1: Getting Ready**_

"So, Naruto" said Kiba as he walked down the sidewalk with Naruto and his dog Akamaru, "Are you taking Sakura to the winter dance?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Naruto answered.

"Just wondering"

It was a little after a tiring day of being a sophomore and Naruto and his best friend, Kiba with Akamaru by his side (he usually waited for him outside of school) were walking with him home during a chilly day in December.

"I don't know how much longer we're going to last though" said Naruto.

Kiba glanced at him with a concerned face and merely replied, "Why not? You and Sakura seem so perfect together". Naruto shrugged.

"But that's just it. We _seem_ like a good couple, but lately things have been a bit strange between us, you know?" Naruto responded as he started to drag his feet along as he walked.

"Well, something will probably work out. Sakura may not be the prettiest sometimes when it comes to her personality, but I prefer you with her than you being with some f#" **(A/N: I hate that word with a passion, so I can't bear to say it nor leave it uncensored or even to put it, but you'll realize later on in the story why it had to be said…OOPS! Spoiler…)**

Naruto stopped in his tracks for a second.

"What's so bad about them? They're just different" he said.

"Exactly, too different. How would you feel if a guy was crushing on you, a straight person?" asked Kiba.

"I-I-I don't know…I guess it would feel weird"

"Well there you go then"

Naruto just paused there, feeling a bit dumbfounded as Kiba walked farther as Akamaru walked behind him, whining a bit while waiting for Naruto to catch up.

"Wait! Kiba!" he called, "Hold up!"

_Later_

Naruto finally reached his home after a few rounds of basketball with Kiba. **(A/N: Yes, in this story he's a sports person) **

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" he shouted from the front door.

He sighed. His voice echoed the house. It was completely silent. What was the point of saying that if there was no one home?

"Why must they work all the time?" he asked himself as he reached for the cordless phone.

He had already dialed their cell numbers before he played with Kiba for a bit, so there was no need to call them. Sakura was needed to be called first. Naruto dialed the number and held it to his ear, waiting for a voice.

"Hey, what's up? Sorry, but I can't talk. I'm out, but you can leave me a message" said the answering machine.

Naruto sighed. He hated these things, especially the, "Hey, what's up?" part, since he nearly almost fell for it every time by trying to talk.

"Yea, Sakura this is Naruto. Kiba, Ino ((Kiba's date)), and I will be by your house at 7 as we planned, so get ready and call me back if you can" Naruto said as he hung up.

_She's probably getting ready_, he thought as he headed upstairs to take a shower.

_**Chapter 2: That Night**_

Naruto took a glance at himself in the image. He was a pretty hot stud, not to mention one of the most popular boys in school. He was kind, but not easy to please sometimes, but he was ready to help someone in need. Blonde, messy hair, muscles, cerulean eyes that you can stare at for ever, and a sweet colored and smooth skin. What girl wouldn't want a seemingly flawless person like him?

Of course, Naruto wouldn't say that. He's made mistakes as much as the next person he would see, but the details of his personality, that was all true along with a seemingly flawless girlfriend. The only thing that kept him from a seemingly flawless life was his parents. They seemed to not take interest in him much and put it all into their work. Not to mention that they weren't the most understanding of parents when it came to situations.

Naruto smiled to himself. That's that what school was for. He always felt safe there being with his friends and Sakura.

Sakura…that name made him think of what he really thought of her as, a cherry blossom. She had short, pink hair and light, pearly green eyes and light skin and a nice body to match. Boy did he used to crush on her so often back in 8th grade, attempting to ask her out when he could, but she refused.

That all changed when they first entered high school. When Sakura's grandmother died, Naruto was there to comfort her and that's how they grew close and even Sakura found herself liking Naruto more than a friend, so there they were today, still a couple, but there were some things going on it felt. She seemed more irritable and seemed to hang around with him less. Why? Naruto didn't know, but he wished he could find out. Kiba was right though. They overall seemed perfect for one another, yet, the word, "perfection". That had no existence and thinking of him and Sakura as that…he feared it.

Naruto took a quick glance at his watch. It was 6:45 PM. Kiba and Ino should be there soon. Yet, Sakura still hadn't called him back. He wasn't in the shower that long. Oh well. She must've really wanted to look nice, hopefully for him.

"Now where did I put that tie?" Naruto asked himself as he searched his drawers.

He wasn't wearing anything heavy. Just dark jeans and a clean, white t-shirt. All he needed to add was a black tie he had been saving for the occasion. Naruto finally found it hiding in the back took another glance at himself in the mirror.

"Maybe Sakura won't avoid me after tonight" he said to himself, his hope rising, "Maybe she'll take this relationship as well as me, seriously".

Outside, there was a loud honk.

"THE PARTY WAGON HAS ARRIVED! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WOO!" Kiba shouted from the front.

"Kiba" Ino yelled as she rubbed her ear, "Do you want me to go deaf?"

"No" mumbled.

Kiba and Ino had been together for a while…actually, it was more of an on and off thing, or at least a pattern. They went from sweet to sour…then sometimes back to sour, but mostly gone to sweet…you know what I mean. The thing was, Naruto honestly never was fond of Ino as well as her being with him.

As Naruto entered the car, he could hear Ino mutter, "At least you didn't bring that mutt of a dog with you".

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

Naruto could've said something, but all he wanted was peace on the way to the dance. The longer they would fight, the longer it would take to reach Sakura's place.

When they finally reached her place, Naruto hopped off of his seat and out of the car and walked calmly, but with a little speed to the front door and rang the doorbell. After a moment, her mother appeared.

"Oh, hello Naruto. What brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to pick up Sakura for the dance tonight" Naruto answered.

The woman raised an eyebrow and then shrugged slightly.

"She didn't tell you? She went to the dance with one of her other friends. Some boy named Lee" she replied.

"Oh" was all Naruto could even think of to say, "Thanks, I guess"

Naruto arrived back to the car and shrugged.

"She's not home?" asked Kiba.

Naruto nodded.

"According to her mom, someone took her to there already" he answered.

"With who?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know Lee, right?"

"Oh…well then there's nothing to worry about"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kiba layed back and chuckled to himself and clicked his teeth.

"Naruto, Naruto. You just don't get it, do you?" he said, nearly stating it, "Sakura was brought to the dance with another guy that wasn't you, her boyfriend. Normally, you should be jealous of that, but the thing is that it was Lee who brought her to the dance, but he and his bushy eyebrows don't have a chance with her".

Naruto nearly blinked.

"What?"

"Just forget it. Let's get going. You'll meet her there" Kiba sighed.

As the car started up once again, Ino whispered into his ear, "Maybe he should be worried. Lee and Sakura have been spending an awful lot of time lately together". Kiba shrugged and focused on his driving.

_**Chapter 3: Shock to the Heart, and you're too late!**_

After 10 minutes of driving…and stopping a few times to get something to drink since they hated the punch usually served at the dance, the 3 teens finally arrived to where the dance was taking place. Ino finished up the rest of her slurpee and entered the school's gymnasium and dragged Kiba with her under her right arm. As for Naruto, he searched around for Sakura.

There was a whole mess of kids crowded around just about everywhere. Naruto didn't expect this many people to attend considering usually people were to shy to make an appearance.

As he made his way through the crowd, he spotted a girl in a pink almost ball gown dress with bows on the sides going down. She was gorgeous. She was…

Sakura.

But there was a problem. She wasn't dancing alone. She was dancing with…

Lee.

"What...the…fuck?" Naruto said slowly.

They looked a little too "friendly". They were pretty close together. Lee's right hand was on Sakura's hip and his left hand on Sakura's right hand and her left hand wrapped around his back with her right hand on his and her chin on his shoulder.

Just as he looked away, Naruto could see her pucker her lips and press them onto Lee's lips and then relax her chin on his shoulder again. What the fuck was going on indeed? Before Naruto could say anything…he stormed out of the gymnasium and into the schoolyard and kicked the dirt.

"That…little…slut" he stammered, clenching his fist, "How could she do that to me?"

After all they had been through…she threw away the relationship. With who? Some busy eyebrowed freak who was in love with talking about youth and walking on his hands? **(A/N: Sorry if you think this is Lee bashing, but hey, this just goes along with the story. I personally like Lee myself) **A few tears streamed down. Once again, he proved himself to be worthless to the one he loved.

"Naruto?" called a voice.

He turned around suddenly. It was Sakura.

"Go away" he muttered, "Don't talk to me"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned around slowly, his face looking dark. His eyes nearly grew a light red.

"I should be asking you the same since you were having a fun time putting your lips on Lee's" he responded, "How could you do this to me?"

"I"-

It was no use. She couldn't say anything.

"Just get the fuck away from me Sakura. You and I are through" Naruto shouted as he headed his direction home.

He didn't even bother telling Kiba where he was. He was just too enraged at the moment.

_I'll text him when I get home_, he thought to himself.

When he arrived home, he realized his parents still weren't home. He ran up to his room and collapsed onto his bed. Mending this heart wound wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
